So Many Secrets
by DramaMeow
Summary: Just after the archery competition, Yoon Shik discovers Jae Shin's wound and cares for him. Both of them have so many secrets. Can they ever be together? Yoon Shick (Hee) x Jae Shin
1. Chapter 1

_**This takes place after the archery competition in episode 7.**_

"I still can't believe you won. You really are Daemul," slurred Yong Ha, sloshing soju down the front of his lilac robes. Next to him, Sun Joon's snores were growing in complexity since he'd passed out a few moments before.

Yoon Shik just smiled and continued gazing at the stars, glad she had stopped at only one small cup of soju. The Jalgeum Quartet lay in various states of drunkeness on a grassy hillside overlooking the walls of Sunkyunkwan.

Jae Shin didn't stir from his full-body sprawl but he did growl at Yong Ha. "Get the Noron in his bed before I throw him in the lake for being such a lightweight."

Yong Ha began to protest but took one look at the drooling Sun Joon and decided he'd better get himself to bed before he ended up like the pitiful Noron. "Okay, okay. Night, boys." He managed to get Sun Joon to his feet and they stumbled off into the darkness.

Yoon Shik and Jae Shin lay beside each other in silence, both with dry mouths and thumping hearts. Yoon Shik wondered what the handsome man next to her was thinking about. _Good thing he can't read my thoughts_, she giggled nervously to herself, fingers clenching on a clump of grass.

She could never have a future with Jae Shin. She could never have a future with any man. In order to maintain her position as a scholar, and the precious stipend it provided for her to keep her sick brother supplied with medicine, she would always have to masquerade as a man. There was no other alternative.

_No, I can never tell Jae Shin how I feel about him. How my heart hurts knowing that someday he'll leave Sungkyunkwan, take an official position, marry, have children. His life will go on without me. He'll never know._

"You did good today."

Yoon Shik started at the husky sound of Jae Shin's voice sliding through the night.

"Thank you," she replied, trying to keep her racing heart under control.

Jae Shin slowly began getting to his feet, but cursed and doubled-over, holding his hand tightly to his side.

"Senior? What's wrong?" Yoon Shik asked, coming quickly to him.

Jae Shin waved her away but sat down heavily. "It's nothing. I'll be okay."

But Yoon Shik didn't believe him. She grabbed his hand and pulled it from his side. It came away bloody.

"You are hurt! Why didn't you tell me?" She gasped, pushing him to lie flat on the ground again.

Jae Shin struggled, "I'm fine! Leave me be."

"I have to see the wound to bind it," Yoon Shik said sternly, ignoring his protests.

He went still as she opened his robes, baring his chest. A nasty gash bled profusely across his lower ribs. _So this is why he didn't shoot well today in the competition. The pain he must have endured to even lift his bow must have been nearly incapacitating!_ She went cold at the thought.

Yoon Shik's startled eyes met his. "How?"

Jae Shin looked away, "I can't say."

She decided now was not the time to push and instead began ripping off a strip of fabric from her robes. Grabbing a nearby jug of soju, she looked at Jae Shin. "This is going to hurt."

He nodded and closed his eyes. She poured the soju in a thin stream down the gash, making his stiffen and groan. When she was finished, she used the fabric to tightly bind the wound. She knelt over him, feeling his forehead for signs of fever. As she suspected, he was too warm.

"Come on, I have to get you back to the dormitory." She was able to pull him to his feet and very slowly, they made their way to their room.

At the steps of their dorm room, Yoon Shik told Jae Shin to lean against a pole for support while she checked the room. She gently slid open the door to reveal Yong Ha and Sun Joon fast asleep in her room.

"We'll use Yong Ha's room," Yoon Shik whispered, leading Jae Shin into the next room. She quickly readied a futon and pillow, gently laying the injured man down. She wetted a small cloth and pressed it to his head, willing his fever to abate.

Jae Shin smirked, but there was pain in his dark eyes. "You're too good to me, Daemul."

She grabbed a blanket and settled it around him. When she looked at him again, there were tears in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't cry for me. I'm not worth it," he said, brushing the tiny drops from her cheeks with a limp hand.

She smiled sadly, but the soju made her lips loose. "But you are, Senior. You are very worth my tears."

He frowned but his weakened body forced him to sleep and heal.

***

Jae Shin woke to early morning sunlight filtering though the doors of Yong Ha's room. He looked over to find Yoon Shik curled up next him, fast asleep on the hard floor with no blanket or pillow. Her beautiful face was so soft, so vulnerable.

He remembered bits and pieces of the previous night. Mostly, he remembered her saying that he was worth her tears. What did she mean by that? Women are so damned confusing.

She stirred suddenly and he feigned sleep. Yoon Shik checked his forehead and let out a pleased sigh. Very slowly, she lowered the blanket and unwrapped his robes to check the gash.

Jae Shin froze, his whole body reacting to Yoon Shik's silky hands trailing over his bare stomach. He was about to breathe freely when her hands finished their inspection of the wound, but then her fingers were back, lightly exploring the muscles of his chest. He could feel her warm breath on his abdomen and his groin tightened painfully.

There was a noise from the room next door and she quickly pulled his robe together and reset the blanket around him. She slipped out of the room and did not return.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun Joon found Yoon Shik in the library, completely absorbed in a thick tome titled _The History of Silk Textiles_. He grabbed a random book off of a shelf and sat down gingerly across from his roommate, trying his best not to jar his aching head. _Why did I drink so much last night?_

He cleared his throat and Yoon Shik looked up at him in surprise. "Lee Sun Joon! How are you feeling this morning?" She added the last bit with a snicker that earned a reproachful glare from her hungover roommate.

"I am feeling annoyed that you did not return last night. Where were you?" Sun Joon asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Yoon Shik quickly looked down at her book, fingering the pages. "Gul Oh had too much to drink as well, so I escorted him to our room. But, I found that my room was full. So we slept in Yong Ha's room." To her relief, he voice was steady-completely believable.

Still, she earned a frown from Sun Joon. "Next time, tell Yong Ha to sleep in his own room."

She smirked at him. "And why didn't _you_ tell him that?"

Another deep frown. "Let's not speak of this matter anymore."

Yoon Shik shrugged and continued reading her book. Her galloping pulse was slowing. If she could fool Sun Joon, she should be able to mislead Yong Ha and Gul Oh. Her guise was still firmly in place.

Her eyes unfocused on the page and she could see Jae Shin's bare chest beneath her fingertips. His gently bronzed skin was a magnificent landscape of ridges and hollows that begged to be explored. She had nearly ruined everything by indulging in her fantasies.

_I need to be more careful_, she thought desperately. _I am a scholar. I am a man._

***

Jae Shin vacated Yong Ha's room shortly after Yoon Shik retreated. His side burned like fire and ached like a deep bruise but he couldn't afford for anyone else to find out about his injury. It was regrettable that Yoon Shik now had suspicions about him, but that couldn't be helped at this point. Yoon Shik had her own secrets, so he felt confident she wouldn't probe too overtly. She would try-due to her curious nature-but she wouldn't endanger him, that he was sure of.

He made his way to his father's house, bathed, and redressed his wound. When he lay down that night, he imagined he felt Yoon Shik's hands on him. The incessant burning from his side was replaced by a different kind of discomfort.

Sleep didn't come for a long time.

***

_Why didn't he sleep in our room last night?_ Yoon Shik picked at her breakfast and worried.

"Hey, Daemul! Food usually functions better in your stomach than on your plate," Yong Ha remarked, glancing at her messy but untouched tray.

"I'm just not very hungry. But you're right. I have to eat!" She immediately ate a large spoonful of rice to avoid further suspicion.

She dutifully ate her meal, her mind solely focused on Jae Shin. Where had that horrible gash come from? _The wound is straight, not jagged…It must be from a sword!_ She nearly gagged and quickly washed down her bite of _pajeon_ with a swallow of water.  
A sword? When would Jae Shin have a chance to be cut by a sword?

"Senior," she turned to Yong Ha. "Is Jae Shin a good fighter?"

Yong Ha crunched happily through a piece of pickled radish before replying. "Why, of course he is. He's Sungkyunkwan's crazy horse!" At her furrowed brow, Yong Ha continued. "Gul Oh's father forced him to study all manner of martial arts when he was young. At 16, he began regularly beating his instructors. He may look like a lazy oaf, but he's a fierce warrior."

"So, it would take a highly trained fighter to beat him?"

Yong Ha set down his chopsticks and smoothed his fuschia robes. "One? It would take dozens!"

She mulled this over. Why would dozens of fighters be attacking Jae Shin with swords?

"Why are you so interested in Gul Oh's fighting skill?" Yong Ha asked, eyes dancing with merriment while effectively pinning her down.

"I-" She tried to think fast. "I…I want to learn how to fight. And, of course, I want to learn from…the best!"

Yong Ha gave her a slow smile. "Well, then Gul Oh's your man."

***

Sun Joon sat three spots down from Yoon Shik and Yong Ha, shamefully eavesdropping. _So Yoon Shik wants to learn how to fight? He could teach the baby-faced guy as well as Jae Shin_, he thought mulishly.

He snuck a peak at Yoon Shik. Why did he have such large, expressive eyes and plump, pink lips? _He is the girliest man I've ever seen! That's why my blood pumps fast when I'm near him._

_Yes, of course, that's why._


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Yoon Shik sat in a classroom, studying alone. She felt a presence and glanced up to see Jae Shin sitting on the desk in front of hers. Her breathing quickened as she scanned his honed features.

"Senior! How are you feeling?" She asked, closing her book and laying her shaking hands in her lap.

"Fine," he grunted without looking at her. He picked up her book and flipped idly through the pages. "Yong Ha says you want to learn how to fight."

Yoon Shik inwardly grimaced. She had hoped Yong Ha had forgotten. Now she was trapped! "Yes. I thought it might be a useful skill."

Jae Shin plopped the book down on her desk and rose. "After dinner, come to the tree."

He left and Yoon Shik's forehead hit the book on her desk. She could hardly control herself around Jae Shin during the few moments they saw each other everyday. How would she manage to endure hours and hours of time alone with him?

She groaned into her hard pillow. "What have I done?"

***

Sun Joon caught up with Jae Shin outside of the East gate. "Senior. I heard that you have given up your precious time to teach Kim Yoon Shik martial art skills."

Jae Shin raised a brow at the other man. "So?"

"I wish to offer my assistance. Kim Yoon Shik can be a slow learner. He will probably require hours and hours of training to manage even the simplest of forms. As I was the one to bring him to Sungkyunkwan, I will take responsibility for the laborious task of teaching him to defend himself." Sun Joon finished his gracious offer and waited for Jae Shin to quickly accept.

But the older man merely said "No," and stalked off through the gate. Sun Joon glared after him, eyes narrowed in consternation. _What could he possibly gain by helping Yoon Shik?_

***

She waited nervously at the base of the massive tree Jae Shin enjoyed perching on. _This is a good spot to practice_, she thought. It was full dusk but the setting sun offered plenty of light, the wide expanse of grass appeared soft, and the remote location assured they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Daemul."

Yoon Shik spun around to find Jae Shin leaning against the massive tree trunk. Her heart began its usual frantic pace. "Hi, Senior. Thank you for meeting me."

"You need to work on your awareness. It's too easy to sneak up on you."

She gulped and nodded vigorously. "Yes, sorry about that."

He began to slowly move around her in a tight circle, his eyes restlessly moving over her body. "Lesson one: when in doubt, run. Do not attempt to fight anyone unless you have no choice. Understand?"

Yoon Shik nodded, craning her neck to watch his progress.

"Lesson two: run to me. I will deal with whatever is chasing you."

She frowned. "But, Senior. What if I can't find you? What if I can't run fast enough?"

He stopped in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders. She couldn't help but tremble like a leaf at the feel of his hot skin through her robes. "First, you must always stay near me. And second, you must develop your leg muscles."

"My…leg muscles?" She asked in confusion, her thoughts on his slightly parted lips.

He nodded. "Let's start now."

Yoon Shik spent the next hour in agony as Jae Shin put her through a punishing workout of jumping jacks, squats, and lunges. He made her stretch thoroughly before and after. When he finally called it quits, she collapsed on the grass in relief.

"Good. Tomorrow, we will continue training," he grunted, settling onto the grass next to her.

"I never knew training was so hard!" She panted, feeling aches and pains in muscles she didn't know she had possessed. "Is what you did when you were young?"

Jae Shin's eyes shuttered and he got to his feet. "Sleep well."

He helped her up and led the way to their room.

***

"I hurt all over!" Yoon Shik grumbled at breakfast.

"Massage is useful for times like this. I am skilled in healing massage due to my sojourn at a medical college. I will massage your muscles tonight." Sun Joon offered from beside her.

Yoon Shik's eyes flew open and she choked on her rice.

"Massages are for the weak," Jae Shin commented from across the aisle, catching Sun Joon's eye. "No massages."

Sun Joon bristled, sitting up straighter. "Therapeutic massage happens to be an excellent way to increase blood flow, flexibility, and encourage good muscle development."

"Hot water and rest work fine. Massages are for old men."

"I disagree-"

Yong Ha waved a multicolored fan in front of the feuding men. "Gentlemen, please. You're effectively spoiling my appetite with this silly conversation."

The two men continued to glare at each other while Yoon Shik looked between them with wide eyes. What was going on here?


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks went by. Yoon Shik noticed that the exercises Jae Shin put her through became easier and easier. For the first time in her life, she felt physically strong.

"Senior," she said, grabbing her toes and pulling. "When can I begin to learn fighting techniques? As you can see," she reached past her toes and wiggled her fingers, "this is quite easy now."

"It's easy, is it?" Jae Shin grunted. He fit the soles of his feet against hers and grabbed her hands. He gently pulled and she squeaked in protest. "Just breathe," he warned, pulling a little further. She complied and felt her muscles lengthen to impossible limits.

"Now do it to me," he said. They spent the next few minutes stretching together, pushing their sinews to the brink.

"Wow. That was amazing," Yoon Shik breathed, trying to get to her feet. But her legs were loose and wobbly. She pitched forward and fell straight onto Jae Shin. He caught her before she brained him, but their faces were only an inch apart. She wetted her lips nervously and he quickly set her on the grass next to him.

Both of them were silent on the walk back to their room.

***

Jae Shin tossed and turned on his futon. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Yoon Shik's glistening lips an inch from his. He had finally gotten over the hiccups only to replace them with lucid dreams!

He shook his head to clear it and rolled over to his left side. Yoon Shik lay on her back, eyes closed, breathing deep and relaxed. Jae Shin couldn't help but drink in her smooth skin, breathtaking lips-

He looked across Yoon Shik to find Sun Joon staring at her as well. Sun Joon met his eyes and both glared across the narrow space. Sun Joon slowly turned his back to Jae Shin and some of the tension dissipated.

Jae Shin rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, mind racing. Was it possible that Sun Joon knew that Yoon Shik was a woman?

***

Two days later, the head official of Sunkyunkwan announced that all classes were cancelled for two days. All students were allowed to come and go for 48 hours without curfew. The excitement of the campus was palpable.

The Jalgeum Quartet stood in front of the main gates under a dense, cloudy sky.

"I'm going to visit my favorite…uh…lady friend. See you gents later," Yong Ha called over his well-appointed shoulder as he swept through the gates, grinning like an idiot.

Sun Joon watched him go before placing a hand on Yoon Shik's shoulder. "I must meet with my father today. But tomorrow I recommend you study for the Analects test next week. I will meet you in the library at noon to help you prepare." He turned on his heel and left, not even waiting for a response.

Yoon Shik frowned. Why was Sun Joon suddenly acting like an overbearing big brother?

Jae Shin came up next to her. "Let's move to the next step of training today. Go change into your least-favorite robes. We may get dirty."

She sighed, knowing Jae Shin wasn't going to let her off with easy training forever. "Yes, Senior. Be back soon."

Yoon Shik returned wearing a set of light yellow robes and no hat. "Is this okay, Senior?"

She looked like an errant ray of sunlight. Jae Shin gave her a small smile. "It'll do, Daemul."

Yoon Shik grinned back. A gust of early spring wind blew on her back. The clouds were thick but light, not like rain clouds. No matter if there was rain or not, she relished the chance to be with Jae Shin outside of Sunkyunkwan. _Maybe he will open up and actually chat like a normal human being_, she thought wistfully.

He handed her a weighty backpack identical to his own and headed out the gates. They veered right and were soon swallowed up by dense forest. They hiked in silence up a gradual hill that turned out to be a mountain. Yoon Shik tripped often as her eyes were on the grand, soaring trees and scampering squirrels leaping along their branches. The wind was chilly but constant.

They reached the top in three hours. Jae Shin found a downed tree trunk to sit on. He fished a pot of rice, boiled eggs, and kimchi from his backpack.

"A picnic!" Yoon Shik cried in delight. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten outside under a canopy of trees. They ate heartily.

"So how did I do today?" She asked around a mouthful of boiled egg.

Jae Shin grunted and took a swig of water from his jug. "You're too distracted," he growled. She frowned and he added, "But you're legs have gotten stronger."

She smiled and drank some water, "Thank you, Senior."

A strong gust nearly blew away the remnants of their meal. Jae Shin looked uneasily at the darkening clouds above. "We better get back."

They quickly packed their meal. And began the slow descent down the mountain when the clouds opened up and heavy, chilly rain began pounding their bodies.

Yoon Shik was soaked in an instant. She tried to descend faster but ended up slipping on a patch of clay and twisting her ankle. She lay in the mud, holding her ankle and gritting her teeth against the pain.

Jae Shin caught up to her and probed the ankle. It was swelling quickly. A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky for an instant and he knew they weren't going to make it back to Sungkyunkwan. They needed shelter.

He managed to get her on his back and turned to once again go up the mountain. "There's a cabin used for hunting and trapping somewhere up here. We'll stay there until the storm is over," he shouted over his shoulder. He received only shivers in response.

Trekking up the mountain was arduous and painstaking. The ground was slippery with wet branches and mud, and the wind seemed to force Jae Shin back for every step he took forward. After an hour, he found the cabin tucked near a rock shelf. He set a shuddering Yoon Shik on a stump and went to check the cabin for life.

The cabin was small but dry. Dust and cobwebs hung from the rafters but a stone fireplace and a stack of wood waited invitingly.

He lost all pretense and picked up Yoon Shik, cradling her in his arms. He lay her by the cold hearth before quickly stacking and lighting a fire. He then searched through two wooden trunks and found dusty blankets and one thin futon.

"Kim Yoon Shik! Look at me," he growled, panicking at her glazed eyes and blue lips. She slowly moved her pupils his direction, blinking slowly and deliberately. "You have to get out of your wet clothes. You have to get warm."

She blinked several times at him in confusion. His words must have sunk in a moment later because she shook her head violently. "N-n-n-o-"

"There's no choice. I'm sorry." He draped one of the blankets around her and began removing her robes. She fought weakly, making pitiful mewling sounds. "Kim Yoon Shik, look at me!" He shouted.

She ceased moving and stared at him with eyes wide with shock. "I know what you are. I know you're a woman. But right now, that doesn't matter. I have to get you warm or you're going to die. Do you understand?"

For what seemed like an eternity, she didn't breathe. She just sat there, starting at him with doe eyes as shivers racked her small frame. Finally, she nodded.

He slowed his movements and tried to carefully remove her clothes from under the blanket to preserve her modesty. When she was fully naked, he used the blanket to rub her body briskly all over. He tried hard not to focus on the soft curves his rough hands covered. He just wanted her to stop trembling.

He shook out the futon and threw it on the ground right in front of the fire. A dry blanket replaced the damp one now wrapping Yoon Shik's body; he hung the damp one on the rafters to dry.

He quickly removed all of his soaked clothes except for his pants. Covering himself in the other dry blanket, Jae Shin gently pushed the unresponsive woman to the futon so she faced the fire. He curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Eventually, her shivers subsided and her breathing became deep and even.


	5. Chapter 5

Jae Shin woke to the cacophony of rain on the cabin roof and bright eyes staring intently at his face. Yoon Shik was laying on her side facing him, the gentle orange glow of embers illuminating her slender form in the darkness.

"How did you find out?" She whispered.

He swallowed hard. "I saw you…in the relic hall…bathing."

Her eyes widened impossibly and she pulled the blanket over her face with a groan.

"I didn't see much," he added quickly and she groaned again.

He cursed at himself. Boy, was he screwing this up. _Real smooth, Jae Shin. Real smooth._

Yoon Shik finally lowered the blanket and met his eyes again. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I respect you," he said after a moment. "You are a courageous woman doing amazing things. There's no way I'm going to ruin that for you."

A tremulous smile appeared, so he continued. "And I want to be around you. Why would I ever reveal the secret of the great Kim Yoon Shik?"

The smile disappeared and his brows lowered. What did he say wrong now?

"Yoon Hee."

"What?" He asked, barely catching her words.

She gave a lopsided grin. "My name is Kim Yoon Hee. My brother is Kim Yoon Shik." Her face lit up and her eyes became liquid. "You're the first person I've ever told."

She looked down and fingered the edge of the blanket. "I'm really glad you're the first."

Jae Shin will never know what possessed him to lose his mind for a moment. He leaned forward and kissed Yoon Hee.

***

Her heart skipped several beats as Jae Shin's lips pressed against hers. Strange sensations coursed through her body, making her feel hot and feverish and achy. When he pulled away, she barely resisted the urge to weave her fingers through his hair and force him back.

He looked as shocked as she felt. His chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes were even darker than usual.

A flash of lightning and an echoing clap of thunder broke their haze. Jae Shin rose and added logs to the dying fire. Yoon Hee faced the fire again, pulling her blanket up to her chin. She had no idea what to do.

He lay down behind her, once again curling his body around hers, tucking her head under his chin. They slept again, lulled by the sound of their hearts thumping together.

***  
They woke to watery dawn sunlight and the earthy smell of damp vegetation. The events of the night came rushing back to them both and a inescapable tension filled the cabin.

Jae Shin rose first, grabbed Yoon Hee's mostly dry clothes and handed them to her. He pulled on his robes and boots and left the cabin so she could dress.

He waited a long time before slowly entering the cabin to find Yoon Hee fully dressed on the futon, massaging her swollen ankle. She finally met his eyes, a deep red blush firmly in place on her normally white cheeks. "I don't know if I can make it down the mountain."

Kneeling before her, he checked her ankle. It was a bad sprain, but didn't appear broken.

"I'll carry you."

She frowned. "But your wound. Is it better yet? It looked so serious."

"It's fine," he snapped, and immediately felt like an ass.

He turned away from her, busying himself with returning the blankets to the trunks and dousing the fire. When all was ready, and he could hide no longer, he looked at Yoon Hee.

Her face was drawn and pinched, her eyes unfocused and distant. "Daemul? You okay? I'm-"

She shook herself and gave him a smile bright enough to blind. "I'm great! Let's go."

Jae Shin frowned in confusion but settled her on his back as comfortably as possible. They left the cabin and made the long descent down the mountain.

They had just entered through the main gates of Sungkyunkwan when Sun Joon and Yong Ha hurried up to them.

"Daemul? What happened? You look awful!" Yong Ha exclaimed, giving her a quick once over.

"Kim Yoon Shik! What have you done to yourself?" Sun Joon demanded, trying to pull her from Jae Shin's back.

"Oy, Noron, let go," Jae Shin growled, pushing past Sun Joon and striding purposefully towards the campus clinic.

Jae Shin carefully set Yoon Hee on a clinic bed and stepped back. A wrinkly-faced doctor came bustling over and began examining a pale-faced Yoon Hee's ankle.

"Out, please. You may visit later," the doctor informed the three men gruffly.

They stomped out of the clinic and proceeded to yell at each other.

***  
The doctor declared her ankle sprained, not broken, and slipped into a back room to mix a poultice. Yoon Hee reclined on the bed, trying to make sense of her chaotic thoughts.

_He kissed me! So why doesn't he say…something? Why don't I say something? What do I say? Did he kiss me for fun? Do men do that? I mean, Gisaengs are very popular…maybe men just enjoy kissing and he thought I was a prime opportunity. Maybe it means nothing!_

Then her whirling thoughts came back to Jae Shin's sword wound. Why does he get so upset about it?

The doctor returned, applied the poultice, secured it with a thick bandage, gave her a walking stick, and told her to stay off her ankle for at least a week. With that, he shooed her out of the clinic.

_What am I going to do? Do I just pretend like it never happened?_

She hesitantly looked across the grounds to find her three friends shouting at each other. Jae Shin rested negligently against a tree while Yong Ha attempted to reason with a belligerent Sun Joon.

"You should never have taken a weak person like Yoon Shik up a mountain! He doesn't have the constitution. He is not a…crazy horse…like you!" Sun Joon raged, his face reddening by the second.

"It's none of your business-" Jae Shin began in his usual drawl but was cut short by the sight of her standing in the clinic doorway. He quickly came to her side. "Lean on me."

She nodded but felt a strange prickling sensation on her neck. She looked behind her to see Sun Joon following them, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

That night, Yoon Hee lay on the middle futon, staring at the ceiling. Sun Joon seemed to be sleeping, but she wasn't sure. Jae Shin's spot was empty.

_Where is he? Why did he disappear after helping me here?_

Jae Shin had abandoned her to Sun Joon's nagging. She'd been forced to agree to be more careful in the future. After the lengthy dressing down, Sun Joon had pulled a stack of books from his shelf in order to quiz her on the Analects. It had been an exhausting day.

She'd had so much trouble paying attention to Sun Joon's rapid fire questions while her mind was on Jae Shin. She needed some time alone with him to talk about their…issues.

But with Sun Joon watching her closely, she had to be careful. Jae Shin had eagerly accepted her as a woman at Sungkyunkwan-she had no foolish notions that Sun Joon would be as forgiving. He'd kick her out in a heartbeat!

The door suddenly slid sideways and she quickly feigned sleep. Jae Shin crept into the room with astonishing stealth and settled himself next to her. She could hear his even breaths and feel his eyes on her. A muted buzz suffused her entire body.

Yoon Hee rolled restlessly to her side, facing him, but kept her eyes closed. She tucked her hands next to her chin and nestled into her pillow.

With hardly a sound, Jae Shin gently grasped one of her hands and pulled it towards him. Her eyes flew open and his lips quirked. He knew she had been faking it.

He gently ran his thumb over her knuckles, watching her expression. She swallowed hard and wetted her lips. His eyes followed her tongue greedily and his breath came faster.

Behind Yoon Hee, Sun Joon rubbed his nose and sighed.

They froze and then quickly separated. Jae Shin gave a soft snort and rolled onto his back. Yoon Hee stared at his profile and wished for things she could never have.


	6. Chapter 6

****** This chapter gets a bit mature! You've been warned!******

The following week was full of ups and downs. Yoon Hee did excellent on her Analects test thanks to Sun Joon's pestering, her ankle was healed enough for her to walk without the stick, and Yong Ha had given her a new set of yellow robes to replace the ones ruined by her disastrous mountain trek. She should have been on cloud nine, but Jae Shin was being distant and unusually absent.

Officials had been called in from around the country to attend the appointment ceremony of the king's newest advisor. With scores of high-powered, temperamental Norons and Sorons clogging the city, a scummy uneasiness hung over Sungkyunkwan.

News of another charged letter from the Red Messenger spread through campus like wildfire. There were rumors that the Red Messenger had killed innocent people. The students spent all of their time trying to figure out the identity of the masked man. In a fit of pique, the professors had outlawed the topic of the Red Messenger in their classes.

Yoon Hee tossed and turned on her futon. Where was he? Once again, Jae Shin slept elsewhere. True, it had been a rest day, and many of the students had gone out drinking, but he usually just passed out in their dorm room.

Her heart leapt into her throat and her stomach burned. What if he was with another woman?

Sun Joon let out a loud snore and she decided a walk might help her clear her head. She quietly pulled on her robes and crept from the room.

The moon was just a sliver against the starry sky but it was enough for her to navigate by. She paced slowly around the perimeter of the campus, wondering where Jae Shin could be, praying he wasn't ensconced in the arms of a gisaeng.

A sharp crack echoed behind her and she whirled around. In Soo, Byung Choon, and Go Bong stood behind her carrying menacing wooden bats. "What do we have here? Out hunting the Red Messenger and we find a find a scuttling rat," In Soo drawled as his goons formed a circle around Yoon Hee.

"I'm just out for a walk. Please leave me alone," Yoon Hee said as forcefully as possible. She made to walk around Go Bong but was stopped by a warning shove with his bat.

"I'm not finished with you, rat. Why are you out here this late at night? Could you possibly be…meeting the Red Messenger?" In Soo asked, his tone darkening with foreboding.

She snorted, trying to keep her voice firm. "That's ridiculous. I'm just taking a walk."

They began circling her like hawks. "Boys, the Red Messenger has quite an impressive poetic style, doesn't he?"

Byung Choon nodded quickly. "Oh yeah, he does."

"Kim Yoon Shik here is quite good with words. Took second place in the last poetry competition, didn't he?" In Soo continued.

Go Bong adopted an evil smile. "Sure did."

In Soo let out a low, evil laugh. "I think you need to come with us for questioning, Kim Yoon Shik."

He grabbed her arms and wrenched them behind her back. She cried out in pain and struggled in vain. "Let go of me!"

"He's resisting, boys," In Soo said, holding her firmly. "You know what to do."  
Byung Choon raised his bat and brought it down towards her head. Yoon Hee squeezed her eyes shut.

But the bat never hit her and she cracked open a lid. A masked figure dressed in black was holding the bat inches from her face. In Soo's eyes widened and he threw her to the ground. "It's him! Get him!"

Yoon Hee watched as the Red Messenger skillfully took on all three of the students at the same time. He dodged a bat swipe from Bo Dong, kicked him hard in the knee, and stole his weapon. He then used it to counter In Soo's strike while kicking Byung Choon in the gut.

In Soo attacked with a yell and the two men used the bats like swords to parry and thrust across the grass. The Messenger got in close, locked up In Soo's arms, and head butted him. In Soo's eyes rolled back in his head and he joined his unconscious goons on the ground.

Yoon Hee still sat on the grass, transfixed. The Red Messenger sauntered up to her and held out his hand. "Come on, Daemul, before you get into more trouble."

Yoon Hee was in shock. She numbly waited on top of the campus wall while Jae Shin pulled himself up and over. He grasped her waist and set her on the ground next to him before lowering his mask. "Why are you out here alone?"

She frowned at his harsh tone. "Why are you the Red Messenger!"

He looked around uncomfortably and grabbed her hand. "We need to go somewhere private."

They made their way through the streets, avoiding pools of light and gangs of drunken men. Jae Shin stopped abruptly outside a stone wall covered in vines. His arm, then his body disappeared into the thick vegetation. Yoon Hee's eyes widened in confusion as she was pulled through a secret opening in the wall.

The other side revealed dark, well-appointed buildings and a neatly manicured garden. He led her around for a few minutes before gently easing open a trick door in the siding of one of the buildings.

"That's better," he said, removing his mask completely.

They were in a small pocket of space created by the wall of the building and floor-to-ceiling bags of rice and wheat. There was a futon, shelf, and low table in the space.

Jae Shin lit a small candle and placed in on the top shelf. He gestured for her to sit on the futon while he divested himself of his sword and various weapons.

"Where are we?" Yoon Hee asked, settling.

"My father's house. This storage building is rarely used." He looked around ruefully. "My little home sweet home."

She shook her head. "I still can't believe that you are the Red Messenger. I mean, the sword wound did make me wonder but…it's you! You're so," she searched for the word, "apathetic."

Jae Shin cocked a brow at her. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that."

She laughed nervously as he came to sit disturbingly close to her. "I'm quite sure you don't care."

"Coming from you, I do care," he said quietly.

Fueled by reckless adrenaline, he gently grasped her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Yoon Hee's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch, slightly opening her mouth to allow their lips to fit better together.

Jae Shin groaned and grabbed her shoulder with his other hand. This put her off balance and her upper body fell forward. He lowered himself to his back so she lay partly on his chest.

Yoon Hee broke the kiss and Jae Shin started to rise but she pushed him down. Tentatively, she trailed her hand down the side of his face, his neck, his chest. She licked her lips anxiously. "I want to see you," she whispered.

Jae Shin swallowed hard but began to untie his robes with shaking fingers. When the tie came apart, Yoon Hee took over, spreading the robes until she could see his golden torso gleaming in the candlelight. She explored hesitantly at first, smoothing her hands down his pectorals, trailing fingers down the contours of his abdominal muscles.

Jae Shin bit his lip but couldn't stifle a moan of sheer pleasure. Yoon Hee started. "Did I hurt you?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Definitely the opposite, Daemul."

She smiled a little, feeling emboldened, and stretched up to place a shy kiss on his mouth. He took control, deepening the kiss. His hands gripped her tiny waist, pressing her to the length of his body, relishing the feel of her curves against his bare skin.

He rolled her to her back and trapped her greedy hands above her head. His tongue met hers with hesitant flicks and she responded by arching beneath him. "I want to see you," he grated against her mouth.

She nodded and he let go of her hands long enough to fumble with her robe ties. The material parted to reveal her slender stomach and ample breasts tightly bound with cloth. He just stared at her perfection, skimming his fingertips along her creamy white shoulder. He drew in a rattling breath, hating his inexperience.

But Yoon Hee gazed at him with trust and he felt like the most powerful man in the world.

"Yoon Hee, I-"

The sound of hoof beats and men shouting came through the storage room walls. Jae Shin bounded to his feet and grabbed his sword. "Stay here."

Yoon Hee sat up and retied her robes, heart pounding with terror as the trick door clicked shut. It seemed like a lifetime before the door opened again and Jae Shin entered.

"In Soo woke up so the entire city guard is out looking for the Red Messenger and Kim Yoon Shik." He hung up his sword again and knelt before her. "You're in danger. In Soo will tell them you are working with the Red Messenger. We need a plan to discredit him."

Yoon Hee touched his cheek. "Please, stop this. It's too dangerous. Promise me you will give up the Red Messenger. Please."  
Jae Shin turned away from her hand. His voice was heavy with pain. "You don't understand. I can't let them tarnish my brother's memory. It's the reason I live. People must know the truth."

She placed her hand over his. "Maybe you can find a new reason."

***

With a few carefully placed clues, Yoon Hee was found a few hours later by the city guards, tied to a tree. A note from the Red Messenger was tucked into the V of her robes.

The note was a taunt designed to prove In Soo a liar and to dispute the claims that the Red Messenger had killed.

The next day after the final class, Yoon Hee was surrounded by her fellow classmates, all excitedly asking questions about her kidnapping. "It wasn't all that scary. He fought In Soo, Byung Choon, and Bo Dong, then he tied me up and covered my head in a sack. He took me to the forest, tied me to a tree, and told me to give the note to the captain of the guard."

"Wow," breathed one scholar. "You really are Daemul to consider an abduction by the Red Messenger 'not scary'."

The questions continued until Sun Joon came striding up, scattering the gossiping students with his thunderous glare. Yong Ha came up behind him and clapped a hand on Yoon Hee's shoulder. "Daemul, you truly are magnificent. This occasion deserves some drinks!"

Jae Shin strolled up, stretching as if he'd just woken up from a nap. "I could go for some soju."

Yong Ha grinned at him. "Spoken like a true glutton! Let's go, gents!"

They ended up at Yong Ha's favorite watering hole just outside of the West gate. The night grew dark as they polished off jugs and jugs of soju. Sun Joon drank little, spending most of his time glaring at Yoon Hee and Jae Shin. Yong Ha drank enough for them all.

After Yong Ha stumbled into another patron, and spilled soju all of him, the owner asked them to leave. Sun Joon and Jae Shin dragged a chatty, bleary-eyed Yong Ha back towards Sungkyunkwan while Yoon Hee followed behind.

"Wait, wait!" Yong Ha groused. "I gotta pee!" Jae Shin quickly jumped back, leaving Sun Joon to support the drunken man and lead him to the back of a restaurant.

Sun Joon leaned Yong Ha against a wall while his friend fumbled with his robes. "Hey, Sun Joon," he slurred. "Do you think Jae Shin loves Yoon Shik?"

Sun Joon frowned and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about? That is absurd. They aren't," he struggled for the word, "gay."

Yong Ha giggled and swayed. "But it's not gay when one's a girl, my dear Sun Joon."


	7. Chapter 7

Jae Shin waited silently with Yoon Hee while the other boys took care of business. He couldn't help but notice how the moonlight turned her smooth skin to pearl. His fingers itched to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her body pressed against his.

"I-" They both began and abruptly stopped, grinning awkwardly.

Jae Shin took a step towards her and she fidgeted with the string of her hat, staring at the ground. "What I want to say-"

Yong Ha, still being supported by Sun Joon, came around the corner, singing a bawdy song at the top of his lungs.

Jae Shin laughed until he saw the look on Sun Joon's face. Sun Joon was gaping at Yoon Hee as if he'd never seen such a creature in his life.

Yoon Hee didn't seem to notice. She just giggled at Yong Ha and led the way back to the dormitory. The three roommates helped get a still-singing Yong Ha into his bed before heading to their own room.

Jae Shin surreptitiously watched Sun Joon, a growing sense of dread filling his gut with sourness. The Noron continued to cast bewildered glances at an unsuspecting Yoon Hee. But he couldn't confront Sun Joon. What if Sun Joon's odd behavior was due to something totally unrelated? He'd be practically giving Yoon Hee's secret away!

The three of them lay in their usual configuration with Yoon Hee in the middle. Both men lay facing her, watching each other with narrowed eyes, while Yoon Hee drifted easily off to sleep.

***  
After a horribly restless night, Jae Shin stormed into Yong Ha's room. His old friend was standing half-naked in front of his closet, trying to decide what to wear.

"What the hell happened last night?"

Yong Ha gave him a lazy smile and returned his attention to his massive array of colorful robes. "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

"Talk," Jae Shin growled.

"What? We drank, we laughed, I dreamed about the waitress," Yong Ha elaborated before glancing at his glowering friend. "Why? Did I do something stupid?"

A shrug. "I'm not sure. That's what I'm trying to find out."

Yong Ha selected an orange and yellow robe and held it up to his body. "How about this?"

Jae Shin sighed, his shoulders relaxing. Maybe he was overreacting. Anything to do with Yoon Hee made him act like a fool. "I'm not going to help you dress, peacock."

He turned to leave.

"Uh oh," Yong Ha snapped his fingers, whirling towards Jae Shin. "I may have spilled Yoon Shik's secret to Lee Sun Joon. Oops."

Vibrating with anger, Jae Shin turned and tackled his friend.

***  
Sun Joon found Yoon Shik amongst the library shelves. He felt like such a fool! How had he never realized that Yoon Shik was so different? Now that Yong Ha had opened his eyes, he couldn't seem to imagine seeing his roommate as anything other than a full-blown woman.

A beautiful woman.

She turned as he approached and gave him a wide smile. His heart gave an awkward lurch. "Good morning, Kim Yoon Shik," he croaked.

"Good morning to you, Lee Sun Joon," she mimicked him with a wry smile. "Let's study for the theory test together."

His jaws felt glued shut, so he just stared dumbly at her gorgeous, wide eyes and perfect pink lips. He wanted to speak with her, to tell her to abandon this foolish game and leave Sunkyunkwan before she was discovered. But, in reality, he didn't want her to leave.

But I can ask to court her! Like a regular man and woman. Maybe we can marry! I'll become an official and she can tend my house and raise my children.

The image of Yoon Shik holding his son shimmered through Sun Joon's addled brain. He smiled dreamily.

"Are you okay?" She asked in confusion, grasping his arm and causing fission of awareness to race through his body.

"Y-yes, that would be nice," he stammered. I'm such a coward! No, I'll speak with her before we study, he promised himself.

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile that nearly melted his resolve. "Okay, let's meet here after dinner."

***  
Jae Shin chewed a piece of grass impatiently while waiting outside of Yoon Hee's Analects class. He had been trying desperately to get her alone all day but had yet to be successful. She had a full schedule of classes today. Well, he did too, but he was too anxious to pay attention to droning old crones.

"Hey, Soron!"

He didn't turn, knowing only one person possessed such a rancor-filled voice.

In Soo, flanked by Go Bong and Byung Choon, strode up to him. In Soo thrust his face inches from Jae Shin's nose. "Seems like you're never around when the Red Messenger appears. Why is that?"

Jae Shin huffed a loud, bored sigh and looked right into In Soo's eyes. "Don't you think it's time for you to leave the Red Messenger to the proper authorities. You wouldn't want to get your ass kicked-again."

A red flush stole over In Soo's already mottled face and he clenched his fist next to Jae Shin's cheek. "Maybe I'll go ask Kim Yoon Shik about the Red Messenger. If you won't give me answers, I'm sure he will."

Students began filing out of the Analects building, so In Soo took one moment to savor the rage filling Jae Shin's eyes before whirling away quickly and disappearing in the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Jae Shin started to follow In Soo but stopped himself as Yoon Shik and Sun Joon came into view. His woman was smiling and speaking excitedly to the completely enraptured Noron. His already heated blood rocketed to volcanic as he watched Sun Joon purposefully touch Yoon Shik's arm as they maneuvered past a group of students.

He was still seeing red as the pair joined him. With a deft movement, he placed himself between the two, and was rewarded with an ugly frown from Sun Joon.

"Gul Oh! There's a poetry competition in two weeks and the prize money is huge!" Yoon Shik said exuberantly. "I could buy an entire year's worth of medicine for my brother."

"That's great." Jae Shin tried to look casual as they began strolling towards the dining hall but he felt a strong urge to punch Sun Joon in the face. He moderated his tone. "How about you and I practice your fighting technique after dinner?"

Yoon Shik gave him a grateful smile but shook her head. "Sorry, but Sun Joon and I have to study for tomorrow's theory test."

Sun Joon's mouth curved into a triumphant smirk and Jae Shin's fists clenched painfully.

_I have to tell her that Sun Joon knows her secret. I have to tell her tonight._

*****

Jae Shin was waiting for the study-buddies outside of the library when they exited. He noted that Yoon Shik's eyes were droopy, her steps shuffling.

"A good night's rest will prepare your body for the test tomorrow," Sun Joon lectured before catching sight of Jae Shin. "What are you doing here?"

Swallowing a nasty retort, Jae Shin merely lifted his chin at Yoon Shik. "We've got training to do before bed."

"I think Kim Yoon Shik is tired and requires sleep immediately. Your training can wait," said Sun Joon, stepping closer to her.

"No," Yoon Shik began, sleepy eyes focused on Jae Shin. "I think a nice physical workout is exactly what I need to clear my head before sleep."

Sun Joon looked like he was going to argue further so Jae Shin grabbed the books Yoon Shik was holding and shoved them into the Noron's hands. "Thanks for taking these to the room. Let's go, Daemul."

A palpable malice bored into his shoulders until Yoon Shik and he disappeared around library.

***

"This is a private spot," Jae Shin announced, closing and locking the door of the relic hall where he had seen Yoon Shik bathing.

He turned to see Yoon Shik standing in the darkness with big eyes, watching his every move. Closing the distance between them, he grasped her waist and pulled her into a hug. Her hands wrapped around his waist as she rested her head on his chest.

They stood there for many minutes, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. Their scents tangled and mated, filling the stale space with the heated smell of a man and woman.

Jae Shin finally broke the silence. "Sun Joon knows."

Yoon Shik stiffened and lifted her head to look at him. "Since when?"

"Two nights ago. Yong Ha told him."

She moaned, pressing her face into his chest again. "What do I do? What if he tells someone?"

His arms tightened around her and his voice was deadly calm. "Then I'll kill him."

"You will not!" She grated, pulling out of his hold. Her eyes glittered with anger and her hands fisted at her sides. "He is a good man. Strict and conservative and bossy-but still good."

Jae Shin shook his head in exasperation, trying to keep his simmering anger from exploding. "Why are you defending him? You could die or spend the rest of your life in prison if he tells!"

She folded her arms across her chest. "You don't think I know that? Of course I do! Sun Joon is my friend." She threw a dirty look at him. "And I thought he was yours, too."

_Why is she protecting him so vehemently? Could she love him? No! She kissed me!_

_Maybe you're just a passing interest,_ the nasty part of his brain hissed. _Maybe she wants to hook the rich and powerful Lee Sun Joon as a husband. She would be able to support her brother and be on the king's high court._

_She doesn't care about those things,_ he shot back. _Yoon Hee cares about her family._

_Exactly. She could restore her family's name and honor her late father._

The thought of her married to Sun Joon-in Sun Joon's arms-threaten to completely derail his ironclad control.

Jae Shin shook his head in an attempt to clear the bad thoughts and eliminate the rage filling his head. "I won't kill him, but neither will I risk your life for a rich boy like Sun Joon. If he seems like he's going to talk, I will silence him. The Red Messenger can destroy his family politically. If I threaten him, he will never reveal your secret."

His heart thudded painfully as Yoon Shik stared at him with disappointed eyes. Already his chest was cooling from where her head had lay. "You and Sun Joon are both students at this school. You are roommates. You are on the same team."

She marched past him and opened the door. "Next time I see you, I expect to speak to Jae Shin, not the Red Messenger."

*****

Yoon Shik lay staring at the ceiling. Despite a snoring Sun Joon sleeping next to her, the room felt depressingly empty. Jae Shin hadn't come home after their fight.

Rolling onto her side, she tried to find a comfortable position. Obviously, Jae Shin was worried about the repercussions of her secret made public, but his reaction to Sun Joon's knowledge seemed so overblown. Why was he so upset?

She rolled the other direction. Was he really that worried about Sun Joon keeping her secret? Or was there something more? The two men had a chilly relationship, sure, but certainly not a hostile one.

_I'm going to have to speak to Sun Joon about my secret,_ she finally decided. This situation had to be fixed soon.

With a groan she buried her face in her pillow. What she wouldn't give to go back to that night in Jae Shin's secret space. To feel his hands on her skin and lips on hers. It had felt so perfect, so right.

She turned her face towards the door, willing Jae Shin to magically appear. But all she could hear were crickets and snores. With a disgusted sigh, she closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoon Shik woke just before dawn to find her sleeping mat next to the door, and Jae Shin sleeping between her and Sun Joon. Since Jae Shin had placed his mat right next to hers, she got an up-close and personal view of his handsome face relaxed in sleep. He looked absolutely delicious with his robe half opened to reveal his bare chest rising and falling. Unable to stop herself, she reached out and brushed a lock of hair off of his forehead.

Light a snake striking, he caught her hand and as his eyes flew open.

She swallowed audibly, breath coming in gentle pants.

He responded by gently rubbing the sensitive skin of her wrist with his thumb in rhythmic, warming circles. He pulled her hand to rest against his heated chest, right over his heart.

At first, Yoon Shik was very aware of Sun Joon sleeping only a scant distance away, but when Jae Shin released her hand, captured her hip, and slid their bodies together, she forgot everything but the feeling of his body pressed against hers. He lifted himself onto his elbow and studied her with dark, fathomless eyes. Leaning down, he touched his lips to hers with a tenderness bordering on reverence.

"I'm sorry," he breathed onto her mouth in the barest of whispers.

She accepted his apology by tracing the seam of his lips with her tongue, causing him to stifle a groan of pleasure. He slanted his mouth across hers and deepened the kiss.

A loud snore rent the air and the lovers separated with lightning speed. Sun Joon tossed in his sleep but quickly resumed his noisy, yet even breathing.

Jae Shin smiled ruefully at Yoon Shik, once again facing each other on their own mats.

****

"I hate exercising. Sweating is so disgusting!" Yong Ha groused, dragging his feet towards the field hockey pitch. "Not to mention, I'm terrible at sports."

Yoon Shik gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry, senior. I'm new to sports as well." She turned a dazzling smile on the two men behind her. "But I'm sure Lee Sun Joon and Moon Jae Shin will be the best teachers we've ever had."

Sun Joon nearly tripped over his own feet, but Jae Shin just returned her smile.

"Scholars! Over here, please. Line up!" Shouted Professor Choi. He began counting the scholars by twos. "Over here. You, over there. You over here."

He reached the Jalgeum Quartet and Jae Shin carefully slid next to Yoon Shik. But Professor Choi's sharp eyes notice. "Oh, no! Goo Yong Ha and Moon Jae Shin will be on that team over there. Kim Yoon Shik, you and Lee Sun Joon will be partners on the other team," he announces, glaring at Jae Shin and muttering about cheaters.

Sun Joon beamed down at Yoon Shik while a furious Jae Shin is led away by a pleased Yong Ha.

"I guess you'll have to show me what to do," Yoon Shik says, watching Jae Shin depart.

"You will learn quickly through my methods, Kim Yoon Shik." He promised, handing her a curved stick. "Just stick close to me and you will do well."

The two teams began with stretches and calisthenics on opposite sides of the pitch. After that, they progressed to short drills using their sticks. Yoon Shik found the stick awkward to hold and failed to perform the drills successfully. Sun Joon pulled her slightly away from the team.

"Hold the stick like this," he said, bending over and gripping his stick tightly.

Yoon Shik tried to mimic his stance but failed. She gave him a woeful look.

"Like this," he admonished, coming around behind her. He wrapped his arms around hers and guided her hands to the correct position on the stick.

From across the pitch, Jae Shin saw Sun Joon pressing his body against Yoon Shik's. "That son of a-" he roared, throwing down his stick and starting towards the pair.

Yong Ha threw himself in front of Jae Shin. "Gul Oh! Get a hold of yourself! If you react like a crazy man, everyone's going to know something's up with Yoon Shik. You have to protect her secret!"

Jae Shin growled in frustration and raked a hand through his hair. Sun Joon was no longer touching her, but the image was burned into Jae Shin's retinas, making him see nothing but red.

"I'm going to kill him," Jae Shin said vehemently, body vibrating with anger.

Yong Ha, despite his pen chance for drama, knew this was one of those times when he needed to step in. "No, no. Have you seen prison robes? They're awful. No style at all." He whirled Jae Shin around so he couldn't see Yoon Shik. "How about I buy you and your lady a night alone tonight? How does that sound?"

Slightly mollified, Jae Shin's body begins to relax. "Completely alone? Until dawn?"

"Of course."

"How?" Jae Shin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

His friend looks affronted. "As if you have to ask. I'm Goo Yong Ha!"

****

Sun Joon watched in approval as Yoon Shik hit the ball into the goal. She grinned and jogged up to him, slightly out of breath. "I did it!"

He grinned back, feeling butterflies whirling in his stomach. "You did well."

_You're so beautiful_, he thinks, losing himself in her big doe eyes. He felt a tingle down his spine and glanced across the pitch to see Jae Shin glaring daggers at him. Squaring his shoulders, he moved closer to an oblivious Yoon Shik and stared right back at Jae Shin.

_I know you like her, Gul Oh. But you can't have her. She's mine._ Sun Joon's thoughts are broadcast across the pitch loud and clear.

Jae Shin's mouth tightened. The battle was on.

****

"Let's have a drink!" Yong Ha suggested as the Quartet exited the hockey pitch at dusk.

Sun Joon shook his head. "No, senior. Yoon Shik and I have much studying to accomplish."

Jae Shin bit back a nasty comment as Yong Ha elbowed him in the ribs. "It's Friday! You don't have any boring studying to do, do you Daemul?"

"Well, I…" she looked up at Sun Joon sheepishly. "I wasn't planning on studying tonight."

"Then it's settled!" Yong Ha chortled, ignoring Sun Joon's frown. "Let's go, boys!"

They found an outdoor table at Yong Ha's favorite watering hole and ordered lots of makkeoli and anju. Though he was sitting on the same side of the table as Yoon Shik, Sun Joon was still moping when the drinks arrived and Yong Ha proposed a toast. "To fellow scholars enjoying liquor!"

About to take a healthy swig of his drink, Yong Ha suddenly stopped and pointed behind Sun Joon. "Is that Professor Choi!?"

"The Professor?" Sun Joon squawked and turned around, squinting into the darkness. Yoon Shik raised a brow but turned around as well.

Yong Ha quickly poured the powdery contents of a small bag into Sun Joon's cup.

"I don't see him," Sun Joon said, facing the table again.

"I must have been mistaken," Yong Ha shrugged. "Drink up, everybody!"

Thirty minutes passed and, without warning, Sun Joon slumped onto the table. Yoon Shik frowned and shook her roommate without success. "Lee Sun Joon? Are you okay?"

Yong Ha shook his head sadly. "He's never been good at holding his liquor."

She frowned again and looked at the meager amount of liquor on the table. "But he didn't drink that much."

"Probably just tired," Jae Shin said in his lazy drawl.

"I guess so," she replied, finishing her cup of makkeoli.

Yong Ha stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm pretty beat from the horrible sport we played today. Not to mention, I better get our friend here back to the dorms before I end up like him!"

Yoon Shik rose. "We can go together, senior."

He shooed her away. "No, no. You and Gul Oh enjoy each other's company. Good night!"

Jae Shin hid a smile as Yoon Shik turned to him with a blush staining her cheeks. "It seems we're all alone tonight. What should we do?"

He leaned forward on his elbows, looking deep into her sparkling eyes. "How about a swim?"


	10. Chapter 10

"It's not as cold as I thought it would be," Yoon Shik says, dipping her bare toe in the lake. The dark water laps gently at the shore, reflecting the nearly full moon.

Jae Shin nods absently, watching her intently. "Want to go in?"

She laughs and looks at him over her shoulder incredulously. "Are you kidding? I can't swim." Looking back at the water, she trails her fingers through the currents. "And, I don't think swimming in your clothes is a good idea."

"I agree," he replies, shrugging out of his robes. Throwing his naked chest out, he struts forward into the lake, wearing only his loose blank pants.

"Moon Jae Shin!" Yoon Shik screams in shock as he splashes farther in and dunks himself. She jumps to her feet and slams her hands down on her hips. "Are you crazy!"

He comes up for air and runs a hand down his face. A cheeky grin spreads. "Come in, Daemul. The water feels great."

She gapes at him openmouthed. Her voice is oddly shrill. "What? Go in there?"

"Sure," he says, treading water. "I won't let anything happen to you."

A few long moments go by before she takes a deep breath and removes only the outer layer of her robes, leaving her in her tunic and pants. She tosses her hat aside and slowly approaches the water. She wades in, little by little, until she is up to her waist.

"I don't think I can do this," she shakes her head wildly, and turns to head back to the shore.

Jae Shin catches her hand and she stops. He gently pulls her to him, fitting her body to his. "You can do it. Just hold onto me."

She wraps her trembling arms around his neck and allows him to carefully lead her to deeper water. Her feet leave the ground and she yelps, hugging herself to him. But he doesn't stop, only tightens his grip on her waist.

"Now," he instructs. "Kick your feet. Can you feel how you float?"

A foot smashes into his shin and he grunts. Yoon Shik grimaces. "Sorry!"

"It's okay. Just relax."

She ceases her rapid fire strokes and tries to walk in place. "Oh! I can feel it!"

"I'm going to let you go. I want you to use your arms and your legs to help you float. Just flap your arms like a bird and keep moving your feet, okay?"

Yoon Shik nods uncertainly and Jae Shin unwinds her arms from his neck. He holds onto her waist until the last moment and finally lets her go.

She flounders, splashing like crazy. But after a few moments, she relaxes and begins to move more sinuously with the water. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it! I'm swimming!"

A huge smile spreads across Jae Shin's face as he watches her paddle in a small circle. She swims to him and once again loops her arms around his neck. Her breath is hot and sweet on his face. "Thank you so much for this."

With a tilt of her head, she brings her lips to his. His arms tighten around her, crushing her body against his length. They kiss madly, hearts beating out of control, the lake cocooning them in a comforting silence.

*****

Shivering a little in the night air, they walked down the quiet streets together towards their school. Yoon Shik smiled to herself and ran her tongue over her lips that were still warm from Jae Shin's kisses. She looked over at his handsome face and wild hair, loving the way his expressive mouth quirked at the corners with a satisfied grin.

With a deep breath, she decided to take a leap of faith.

"I'm going to visit my mom and brother next week," she announced into the night air.

She didn't see Jae Shin's eyes snap to her face. "Oh. Really? That's…good."

Yoon Shik's heart dropped but she kept her eyes forward. She had hoped that he would want to come with her to meet her family. That maybe their relationship could last past school.

I guess I was wrong, she thought morosely. What did I expect? He's from a noble family. I'm just a peasant. I guess I'll just have to be happy with what I have now.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Jae Shin's mind turning furiously. Was that an invitation? Does she want me to meet her family? Or was she just telling me her plans? Why are women so confusing?

Distractedly, Jae Shin helped her over the school fence before hoisting himself over. They tiptoed to their dorm room and opened the door to find a snoring Lee Sun Joon sprawled on the floor.

They settled on their mats, Jae Shin staring at the ceiling and Yoon Shik with her back to him. Suddenly, Jae Shin grasped her shoulder and rolled her over to face him. She looked at him with startled eyes.

He took her hands in his and whispered, "I want to meet your family. I mean, can I meet your family?"

Yoon Shik couldn't breathe. She watched his dark eyes devour hers, pleading for an answer.

She nodded slowly. "I would love for you to meet my family."

*****

"I feel terrible," Sun Joon groused, staring at his breakfast. "Someone is playing the drums in my head and my mouth is full of feathers."

Yong Ha patted his friend on the back, trying hard not to smile. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so much anymore. You are getting old."

Sun Joon shot him a dark look before contemplating his bowl of rice. Across from him, Yoon Shik ate distractedly, her mind on tomorrow's visit to her family's house. She had been on cloud nine since Jae Shin had asked to go with her.

She snuck a quick peek at Jae Shin…and found him sneeking a peek at her. They both looked away, goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

Unbeknownst to them, In Soo watched the interplay from his seat at the end of the hall, his eyes narrowed with evil intent.

*****

Yoon Hee adjusted the tie on her hanbok for the fourth time, wanting it to look perfect. She had entered the bookstore as Yoon Shik and would leave as Yoon Hee. She looked down and smiled, relieved that her pink and yellow hanbok still looked great despite being squished in her bag beneath heavy books.

She smoothed a hand down her long braid and took one last look at herself in the tiny mirror she carried. Her cheeks were a radiant pink and her eyes sparkled with excitement. With a last nod to the bookstore owner, she stepped out onto the street and headed for home.

The designated meeting spot, the medical clinic, came into view. Her footsteps quickened but she frowned, not seeing Jae Shin anywhere. She stopped in front of the clinic and did a few spot turns, shoulders slumping.

"You look…amazing."

She whirled around and blinked. Jae Shin stood behind her wearing…formal robes. The expensive, deep blue fabric fit his athletic frame perfectly.

His mouth quirked at the corners at her wide eyes. "What? Isn't this what you're supposed to wear to visit family?"

"Well, yes. I just, you know, didn't expect…" she babbled, trailing off stupidly.

He laughed. "Come on. I can only stand here and watch you gape like a fish out of water for so long!"

Yoon Hee gave him a friendly shove and they started down the road together.

In Soo, concealed behind a neighboring shop, sighed with pleasure. Not only was he going to expose Moon Jae Shin as the Red Messenger, but now, he would be able to show the world that Kim Yoon Shik was a woman. Two annoying birds with one stone.


End file.
